It Happened One Night
by eclatantly
Summary: Catherine is on a special mission and she has her sights set on Vincent.
1. Chapter 1

"I am going to lose my virginity tonight, dammit!"

"That's the spirit, Cat! I still can't believe Evan dumped you for not giving it up."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Must you say it like _that_?"

"It's true though, isn't it?"

"Yes, fine, it's true."

Tess practically bounced with excitement.

"Okay, I know what you'll wear tonight to hook and sink you a man."

"What are you even saying right now, Tess? I'm not going fishing!"

"Whatever, girl."

Catherine followed Tess into her closet and closed her eyes as she waited on her best friend to pull together a 'losing it outfit' as she so eloquently put it.

"No shade or anything Catherine, but how does one stay a virgin for thirty plus years?"

"You know it was by choice. I was too busy studying my ass off in high school and college or far too busy worrying about my mother's death to even think of it."

"Yeah, but what about after?"

She massaged her temples as she leaned against the closet door. "I figured that since I waited this long I might as well wait until I found someone special. I don't know, it sounds silly now but that's the truth."

Tess handed her the outfit to slay all outfits. It was a little black leather dress with cutouts in all the inappropriate areas.

"So why give it up now?" Catherine scowled. "Okay, fine, sorry… why not wait longer then?"

Catherine was already stripping and pulling up the skin-tight outfit as she considered the answer.

"I guess waiting has lost its appeal? I don't even know, Tess."

"Don't get me wrong girl, I'm glad! Join the salacious ways of my people." She winked at her.

Catherine flattened her hands over her hips as she looked in the mirror. Her hair fell in loose waves over her shoulders and her makeup was a daring mix of smoky eyes and red lips.

"What do you think?"

Tess whistled. "If I was into girls then I would definitely be falling over myself right now."

"Wish me luck?"

"Good luck! Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"I am a cop, I'll be fine."

"On your way then! I don't want to see you back until at least 5 AM and do everything that I would do and then some."

* * *

The club was packed. Beyond packed. There were so many gyrating bodies on the dance floor that it was hard to see any of their faces but that didn't matter anyway. The bar was busy but at least there was an empty stool.

Just as she was going to sit down a body collided into hers.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay. Sorry."

She was turning as the stranger gently grabbed her elbow. "No, you take it. You were technically here first."

"I wasn't, it's fine."

"Okay, you weren't, but it's the chivalrous thing to do just the same."

He motioned for her to sit but she was a second too late as a guy slipped in behind them and sat down.

"See, it wasn't meant for me to sit there."

He laughed and she couldn't help but laugh along, his laugh was infectious. His hand extended, "My name is Vincent."

"Catherine, nice to meet you."

After the hand shake lasted for a few moments too long they both looked at their joined hands. A spark. They both felt the spark and instantly pulled apart.

"I'm sure this will sound like a pick-up line because, well, it is one but it's also true… what's a girl like you doing in a place like this? It doesn't seem like a place that you'd enjoy."

"Really? Have you seen my dress? I fit right in."

He scanned her body from her shoulders down to her feet. "Trust me, I've noticed the dress." He was wearing a smirk. "But I feel like the dress isn't exactly you and don't take that the wrong way either."

The next moment happened in a blur and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I know this is going to sound strange and I promise that I'm completely sober but do you want to go get a room?" As soon as the words left her mouth she felt a blush creep up her neck and reach her cheeks.

He blanched. "I — what?"

"Never mind, I can find someone else."

"Hold on, I didn't say no, but why would you ask me? I mean, don't you have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head no.

"I'm sure you have many admirers. I mean, look at you, you're beautiful. So I'll ask my inital question again, why me?"

"You know what? Never mind, this was a bad idea." For the second time that evening he grabbed her elbow.

"How about you come back to my place instead of a hotel? I think you're worth more than that."

She slowly turned and met his gaze. His eyes were warm and caring and she could tell that he was a decent guy.

"Okay."

* * *

"You have a nice place, Vincent."

"Thank you. Being a doctor has it perks sometimes."

_Of course, _she thought_, rich, kind, and handsome. Deadly combination. _

"I'm sure."

"May I ask what you do?"

"I'm a cop."

"That makes sense then."

"What makes sense?"

"Why you didn't hesitate to come home with me."

"Well, you don't look like the psychotic killer type but even if you were, I can hold my own with the perks from years of training with the force."

Vincent was peeling his jacket off of his shoulders revealing his masculine build. She couldn't help but stare and lick her lips out of pure admiration.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No. No, thank you. I'd rather just… get into it." She began fidgeting with her hands. She knew that she could talk herself into not being nervous but she had to keep saying it.

"Oh-kay. Why the rush?"

She suddenly stood up and moved to pass him. "You can take me home. This was clearly a mistake!"

"Whoa, whoa!" He held his hands up. "I just want to get to know you first. Is that okay?"

"What's the point?"

"Look, I don't know about the guys that you normally do this with but I'm not one of them."

"Guys I normally do this with? What the hell do you think I am? I'm not a slut!"

"I didn't call you anything Catherine, but I'm just not used to this and I can't imagine in my wildest that you'd enjoy a one-night stand." He sighed. "Let's start over, okay?"

"I just wanted to have sex. I don't want a friendship or a relationship. No strings attached. Period. What is so hard about that?" She didn't know what was going on but heated tears trickled down her cheeks. "If you didn't want to do anything then why'd you bring me back here?"

"Hey. Don't cry." He stood in front of her and softly wiped the few tears from her soft cheeks. "What's your favorite color?"

She looked up at him from under her long eyelashes. "It's green. Well, hunter green actually."

"See? I wouldn't have thought that. Mine is red. Fire engine red if we're being precise."

She smiled in spite of herself.

* * *

They found themselves talking and laughing on the couch for hours. They had so many things in common that they both felt as if something magical had been set in motion.

All discussions of sex were forgotten as they fell asleep together, side by side.

* * *

**Part one of two, fin. Part two coming up shortly. Read and review? Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up first, slightly disoriented from being up all night.

_Shit_, she thought to herself, _I stayed the night_!

Her own thoughts were momentarily put on hold as she eased herself from his lap and into a sitting position.

He was just as gorgeous as she remembered. Her hand tentatively reached out as her fingers traced over his full lips.

He began smiling as he stretched. Without opening his eyes he murmured. "Good morning, Catherine."

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes. Fine. Thank you. This dress is a little constricting though."

Vincent stood and as he stretched his shirt rode up revealing the perfectly sculpted body that she had imagined him to have.

"Do you want something of mine to wear?"

She had to look away.

"Oh no, it's okay."

"I have an idea."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Today's Saturday, so how about you stay the weekend with me?"

She let out a heavy sigh. "Vincent, I just… "

"What do you have to lose? I'm a pretty decent guy once you get to know me." He winked at her.

"I can tell that you are and that's why it seems like a bad idea."

"Do you have anything planned for today or tomorrow?"

"I suppose not."

"Great, it's settled then. Where would you like to go for lunch?"

"What about breakfast?"

"Catherine, it's nearly 12:30, lunch has past."

They both silently giggled.

"How about we have something here? Do you know how to cook?"

"The downside of being a doctor is that I was always too busy to learn." He ashamedly blushed.

"It's okay, I can cook. Mind if I go into your kitchen?"

"By all means." He kept his eyes on her every movement as her black leather studded behind swayed.

_She is going to be the death of me._

She was rustling around his kitchen like she has been there a hundred times before. He couldn't deny that he loved seeing her in there. It was almost as if she belonged in his life.

A few minutes later she returned with two turkey avocado sandwiches and some tea.

"I hope this will be fine. You don't have a lot to work with."

"This is perfect! That's actually my favorite sandwich."

"Mine, too."

"See? Now we know something else about each other."

She had to admit that she felt as if she belonged here with Vincent. Like he belonged in her life.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Before she could ask the question he reached out with his thumb and wiped away a bit of avocado that had fallen on her bottom lip.

She blushed. "Thank you."

"You were going to ask me something?"

"Why are you single? Are you single?"

His chuckle sent vibrations through her body.

"I am very single, Catherine. I work long hours for one thing but I had a bad breakup last year and I haven't fully recovered from it as of yet."

"What happened?"

His words were thought out, careful.

"She stopped loving me, I suppose. I don't know. Thinking back I'm not sure if we ever loved each other at all or if it was only us keeping each other company. Sounds awful. Doesn't it?"

"Not at all. I understand full well what being lonely does to a person."

Their eyes met and once again that powerful pull was there and more prominent than before.

His eyes averted to his hands. "This is a really great sandwich. Thank you."

"Oh! You're welcome. It was easy to make."

* * *

Saturday rolled into Sunday and once again they woke up on the couch, side by side.

They had stayed up all night talking and laughing once again. Somehow in the middle of the night they had found a way to lay side by side, him holding her tightly against his chest.

He woke first, slightly shifting so his body was pressed firmly against hers.

The fire started burning and he felt himself immediately growing hard.

His fingers danced down the curve of her hip. He could listen to her even breathing forever and never tire from it.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, how long have you been watching me?"

"Not long but you're even more beautiful when you're asleep if that's even possible."

* * *

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yes, the call of duty resumes tomorrow. I'm assuming you do, too?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'm very glad we met this weekend."

"I am, too."

One hand was in her hair while the other held her to his body. His eyes searching hers for a confirmation that she still wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Her breathing was uneven. Catherine rose up and allowed her lips to barely touch his.

That was all the confirmation that Vincent needed to move forward.

He backed them up so she was pressed against the wall.

She jumped up slightly against him, wrapping her legs securely around his waist. He deepened the kiss, moaning into her mouth as she began seductively rubbing against him.

"God, you are so sexy."

"Take me upstairs, Vincent."

Just as he was about to protest he felt her hand slide between their bodies and rub him with a back and forth motion.

* * *

Her head hit the bed with a soft thump.

His lips were licking and kissing her neck, her jawline.

She maneuvered his shirt over his head.

His hands reached under her back and slowly pulled the zipper down.

Her dress and panties were pulled off her body in one fluid motion.

He hurriedly kicked his pants and boxers off.

* * *

"You're shaking, are you okay?"

_I really don't want to tell him this_. She nodded.

"Catherine, we don't have to do anything. You know that, right? I don't care what you said on Friday night. All I care about is your company. I'd love to keep you in my life. And I know how crazy it sounds since we've only known each other for a short time but I can't imagine you not being in my life so we don't have to do anything but sleep."

"I'm a virgin."

Her hands immediately covered her face.

She breathed in and out. In and out.

His silence was deafening.

His hands softly pushed hers down her face.

"Catherine, that's… "

"I'm already embarrassed enough, please don't make it worse." She closed her eyes again as she grunted.

"What? No, don't be embarrassed! I'm the one who feels terrible. I wouldn't have rushed anything had I known. The fact that you're willing to let me — I'm honored. I'm glad you came home with me instead of someone else. I can't even think of you being somewhere else."

She stayed rooted in her place without saying anything.

"Will you look at me for a second?"

"I am looking at you but I don't want to see that look on your face."

"What look?"

"That look of you taking my innocence."

"Trust me, that is not the look I'm giving you. I'm both very turned on and like I said, very honored that I'm even worthy enough to be here touching you right now." He cupped her face in his hands.

_This is ridiculous_. She scolded herself. _I haven't cried in years, keep it together!_

"Promise you won't walk out of my life after tonight because I want us making love to be the start of something — of us and not the end of it."

"How could I leave? I feel _it_, too."

* * *

Her breasts brushed his chest as he slowly eased himself inside of her warmth.

As her hands clutched his biceps, he stopped all movement.

Their eyes locked.

A smile from him.

A lip bite from her.

"You are so beautiful, Catherine."

She took an intake of air. "So are you, Vincent."

* * *

Their eyes remained locked as he moved within her. The speed built as he she matched each thrust with equal force.

Their tongues kept rhythm with the thrusts, in and out. Soft and rough. Fast and slow.

Her legs wrapped around his back taking him as deep as she possibly could.

Their moans filled the room as her orgasm wracked her body and his immediately followed.

* * *

"What are you doing on Tuesday?"

"Mm, just working like usual. Why?"

"Well, Tuesdays' Valentine's Day so I was wondering if you'd be my valentine?"

"I thought I already was."

Catherine curled into his side as he softly secured her into place. They both smiled as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Fin**.


End file.
